FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an image input apparatus for converting the image information of an object sensed by a camera unit into an electrical signal and, more particularly, to an image input apparatus which is suitable for housing and transportation.
Conventionally, an image input apparatus for sensing an object with an image sensing device and converting the resultant image information into an electrical signal to display an image of the object on a monitor has been widely used. Recently, a compact, portable image input apparatus which can be used for a conference or presentation is becoming popular.
A conventional image input apparatus 500 in FIG. 9 comprises a camera unit 501, a first support portion 503 which axially supports the camera unit 501 through a shaft portion 502 to allow the camera unit 501 to pivot, a second support portion 505 which axially supports the first support portion 503 through a shaft portion 504 and a shaft portion 510 to allow the first support portion 503 to pivot, and is pivotally provided with respect to an original table portion 508, fluorescent lamps 506 and 507 as lights pivotally provided with respect to the original table portion 508, and a grip 509 which is pulled to be used when the image input apparatus 500 is to be carried. In the image input apparatus 500, the support portions 503 and 505 can be folded at the three shaft portions, and the fluorescent lamps 506 and 507 as the lights are also foldable. With this mechanism, the apparatus is made portable. However, the apparatus is essentially large and hence is not suitable for a portable apparatus to be carried for a long period of time or over a long distance.
FIG. 10 shows a state wherein the image input apparatus 500 as a conventional apparatus is folded with the grip 509 being pulled, and the user is carrying the apparatus while holding the grip 509 with her hand.